Jewels of the Desert
by emstar1-1
Summary: "Hey Terra?" "Yes Edgar?" "Would you… I mean Will you ma-" Months after Kefka's death finds Terra living at Figaro castle with the orphans and Edgar has some domestic problems to take care of relating to Terra. However, the orphans keep preventing him from taking care of the question! Can he do it? Will they be able to live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've got another story for you guys! Oh, as a side note, I've never actually played ff6 the whole way through, I'm just really familiar with the plot and characters and stuff!I hope you enjoy it! Ah, Shadow's alive and that fact he's Relm's dad is known!

Also, this first chapter is a high T I'd say, but this is the most explicit it'll get.

Disclaimer: Shadow... he would've lived if I owned this game! Why did they kill him? Just why? He and Relm could've turned into a proper family :'(

* * *

Chapter 1

"Terra-"

"Hmm?" Terra asked absent mindedly, she was just so beautiful to him! Her green hair complemented the azure blue sky behind her; her teal eyes were wide and questioning, filled with an innocence that Edgar still didn't quite belive could exist within a person. "What's wrong?" She asked, mildly fazed by Edgar's extremely nervous behavior.

"Well um… I- I'd be really happy if you-" Edgar started, stuttering all the while.

"Mama!" A short red-haired girl ran up to Terra, exclaiming happily.

"Yes Luca?"

"Come and play with us Mama!" Luca cried, before tugging Terra's cloak and dragging her outside.

"Sorry Edgar, I'll speak to you later." Terra said softly. As soon as she dissipated out of sight Edgar let out a breath.

"It's not getting any easier."

"What's not?" Sabin asked obliviously. Edgar eyed him warily. "Terra?" He asked knowingly.

"There's no point hiding it from you, is there?"

"Not at all bro." Sabin replied taking a bit out of the apple he was holding. chewing twice and then swallowing the rest whole. He paused, considering everything. "So, what about Terra?"

"I'm trying to ask her to marry me," Edgar paused when Sabin raised his eyebrow. "But the children keep interrupting me!"

"Uh- you might want to rethink the marriage thing if you can't handle children."

"No, no, I do like them it's just they love Terra too much to be separated from her!"

"Right… good luck bro." Sabin said skeptically before chuckling and walking off. Edgar growled quietly and left to go his own way too.

* * *

Edgar was finally alone with Terra again, they were in a secluded spot in the castle, over-looking a courtyard of sand which looked a lot nicer than it sounded. It was late evening, the sky tinged a yellow-orange, the sunset a firey shade, almost blending in with the sea.

"Hey Terra?" Edgar said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Yes Edgar?" She responded arching two green eyebrows.

"Would you… I mean Will you m-"

"Mama!" A group of small boys, varying in ages from eight to ten ran up looking particularly flustered. Their feet clattered on the stone floor. "Mama a big airship is outside!"

"An airship? Could it be…?" Terra trailed off and stood, smiling down at the children, "Come on, let's go!" Terra began to run after the children who'd already taken off at top speed. "Edgar, are you coming too?"

Edgar was tensing and untensing his jaw; he was so close! He got to the 'M' and then… He fiddled with the ring that burned like a weight in his pocket. "Yes," Edgar stood and walked over to her. "Come on, let's go!" He said, recovering from his momentary frustration.

* * *

Upon reaching the airship, they discovered it to be full of their friends minus the ever elusive Gogo and Umaro.

"What's everyone doing here?" Terra asked, her voice quiet yet was loud enough to reach their friends.

"We're rescuing you from the desert heat!" Setzer called back wiping his brow. "Don't worry, we've sorted everything, the children will be fine! So come on, get on!" He added, throwing a rope down the side of the airship, as free of ties from everyday life as ever.

"After you, my lady." Edgar said. Terra blushed a little bit and climbed up, Edgar following soon after.

After the airship departed once more, and everyone had greeted each other and settled down, Sabin pulled Edgar aside.

"Right bro, this is your chance. Don't mess it up!"

"This was your idea Sabin?"

"Well… I suppose yes," Sabin paused when he saw Edgar's worried look, "don't worry! No one knows your plan." Sabin clapped his brother on the back, "like I said, don't mess it up!"

"Thanks, I'll try not to." Edgar replied before waking off to find Terra.

Edgar found Terra in her bedroom, which was on the lowest deck of the Falcon, next to Setzer's and opposite Gogo's (which wasn't being used), and being roped into several hands of cards by Setzer.

"Terra." Edgar said opening the door, not stopping to knock. Her room had wooden walls and floors, much like every other cabin, except Relm had taken it upon herself to paint on the walls to cheer Terra up when she was sad, roping a not so eager Shadow in on it. Terra's red bed rested against the right wall, a chest which used to house clothes was near the door, and the shelf where several of Terra's treasured items once stood was now vacant. Terra sat on a wooden chair she'd found, staring out at the blurring scenery below which passed them by rapidly.

"Edgar!" Terra turned from staring out the window. "Are you okay? You look a little… on edge."

"Me? No, no I'm fine."

"Okay. Maybe it's a good thing we left Figaro for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…" Terra looked down with her arms behind her back, scuffing the floor with her boot.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I don't belong there. You're so kind to me, but there's nothing I can do in repayment." She muttered, flushing mildly pink.

"You've done enough already." Edgar took Terra's shoulders in his hand, making Terra look up at him.

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"By letting me love you, you've done enough."

"Edgar…"

"Shush" Edgar put a finger of Terra's lips. "Terra, I love you so much, and nothing would make me happier if you would honor me in becoming my wife."

Terra stood stunned for a moment, her eyes wide with shock.

"Terra?"

Terra snapped out of her a little. "You are asking me to… marry you?"

"Well yes, if that's what you'd like," Edgar paused, producing a small band of gold with three rubies adorning the top. "Do you agree?"

Terra's face split into a wide smile, "Yes, yes of course!" She nodded vigorously, whilst Edgar slipped the golden band onto her finger.

"Good, or I don't know what I would've done with myself."

Terra giggled a little and threw herself into Edgar's arms. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad. That's more nerve wracking than anything else I've ever done." Edgar replied, carefully skirting around the still raw topic of Kefka.

"So that's what you were trying to do all those times!" Terra burst out suddenly, realization coating her voice.

"I'm glad you noticed, my dear." Edgar paused to think, "I wonder how the children will react."

"I think they'll be happy."

"We should go and tell everyone." Edgar announced.

"Yes. I hope they'll be happy too."

"Of course they will be! Setzer's still in Figaro's airspace after all"

"Edgar!" Terra giggled, taking Edgar's arm as he offered it to her.

* * *

They reached the deck of the ship, where most of the people aboard the ship were gathered. Sabin smiled at their closeness knowingly, before walking over to them.

"Congratulations, sister." He smiled, his voice low before rejoining Setzer at the blackjack table.

"What's with you two?" Locke asked confusedly, noting that Terra hand her arm linked with Edgar's. "Am I missing something?" He asked Celes, who looked as though she could have a good guess.

"Can't you guess?" Relm said indignantly. Pointing at Terra and Edgar's closeness. "They're getting hot a-"

"Relm!" Strago said, gently smacking the back of her head whilst Terra blushed and looked at the wooden deck, which was all of a sudden wholly more interesting than it had ever been.

"Sorry." Relm said sheepishly under the dark gaze of her father.

"We do have an announcement though." Edgar said, gaining the attention of all on board. "We're getting married." He said calmly. So calmly in fact that everyone carried on doing what they were, as though Edgar had just announced they'd grow a flower - although that would be quite a feat for the desert.  
Terra and Edgar looked at each other and laughed, Terra had anticipated something like that.

"Wait- WHAT?" Locke said suddenly, snapping everyone else to attention. "What did I say about lecherous young Kings?!" Edgar winced a little bit at that, but it went unnoticed by all.

"Congratulations." Sabin said, winking and flashing a kind grin at Terra. Terra thought no one could ask for a better brother-in-law. This started a round of chorused congratulations from everyone, although Locke was still not sure.

"Locke, I'm fine." Terra assured him. He scrutinized the couple before smiling and walking away.

"Terra, can I have a word with you?" Celes asked from her side.

"Of course, what it it?"

"No, I mean not here."

Terra nodded, and followed Celes through the Falcon until they reached what Terra recognized as Celes' room. It was a small room, much like her own, with two low windows either side of a blue single bed which rested against the wall opposite from the door. A chest stood next the the door, and Celes' sword rested against the wall; other than that however, there didn't look to be many of Celes' belongings in the room, greatly contrasting from when they were on their journey, when belongings were scattered all around everyone's rooms.

"You do realize the implications of marrying Edgar, right?" Celes asked, worry coating her voice.

"Yes, I'll be queen and get the surname Figaro." Terra answered naively.

"And you know what your first and foremost duty ask queen is, right?" Celes said, sitting on the windowsill, leaning back against the cool glass.

"To... help with politics?" Terra asked, she honestly didn't know what she'd do as queen. Celes' sighed, and straightened her back, readying herself for one of her famous lectures.

"No, Terra. It's to have children."

"Oh."

"No one every explained the mechanics to you did they?" Celes asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, I wouldn't remember." Terra said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Celes said hurriedly. "Anyway, have you ever been aroused before?"

"What?" Terra asked, a pink blush staining her cheeks.

"You know, the eyes grow wide, the breaths grow shorter, a heat builds up and you feel clouded by and urge to do something." Celes described, her no nonsense attitude becoming particularly useful.

"W-well that's..." Terra paused, scuffing the floor with her boot and fiddling with her ring. "Yes..." she finally admitted quietly.

"Good! Progress! So, when was this?" Celes inquired, unconsciously leaning forwards a bit.

"Well... it was just a dream."

"With Edgar?" Celes asked knowingly.

"Yes..."

"And what happened?"

"Well he... t-touched me and k-kissed me and then he-"

"Yes. That's what happens to make children."

Terra's brow creased in confusion. "But I'm not pregnant like Katarin was. Is it because I'm half esper?"

"No, no he has to be physically there, and people don't get every time they, you know."

"Oh... oh!" Terra's eyes widened in recognition of the concept, she heard some of the soldiers talking animatedly about it on their journey; her blush burned brighter, spreading slowly across her whole face. "I have to do that as queen? That's my job?" Terra asked with a tone of disgust in her voice, hugging herself as though she was hiding.

"No, you have to be pregnant, give birth and raise the children too."

"Oh." Terra said, her blush still flaming.

"Why don't you go and get a glass of water?" Celes suggested smiling.

"Yes, right, water. Thank you Celes." Terra said, before leaving, looking down the whole time.

Terra left Celes' room, her face still burning so brightly that she could feel the heat internally.

"Are you okay Terra?" Sabin asked, he happened to be walking passed at the time, on the way to his room.

Terra looked up at him, she was still a little dazed. "Yes, yes I'm fine thank you, just talked to Celes and need some water."

"Oh," Sabin chuckled, "right, I get it. Don't stop for me then, you should probably take some time to recover after that." He said good-humoredly. Terra gave him a thankful smile, before running in the direction of the Kitchen. She paused once she got to her desire location - which didn't take long considering Celes' room was only two doors down from said kitchen - and searched the cabinets to find a glass and fill it with cool water, which managed to sooth her and her blush very much.

"Terra? There you are." Edgar said from the doorway. She span around to see him, her blush returning a little bit at seeing him. "Are you okay? You look a little bit... flushed." He asked. Terra nodded vigorously, downing the rest of the water before turning back towards the sink.

"Edgar?" She asked, her back towards him.

"Yes? He asked, coming to stand next to her.

"What's the job of the queen?" She asked, sneaking a look into his bright blue eyes out of the corner of her own eyes.

"Oh," Edgar's face had realization painted on it, before quickly disappearing again. "Well, sometimes you're called upon to consider laws."

"Is that it?" Terra asked hopefully.

"But other than that it's mostly to provide an heir." Edgar said, wincing internally as Terra's face fell slightly.

"Right" Terra said quietly, considering it, her cheeks flaming again at the implications. "I'm going to my room." She said before disappearing off. Edgar let out a long breath. Was she annoyed? Or sad? He couldn't tell. He followed after her, he didn't want her to be sad, after all their wedding would be soon.

"Terra?" He asked quietly, knocking on the door before opening it. "Are you okay?" He asked. Terra was curled up on her red bed cover, looking straight ahead, not even blinking up, staring directly at the small depiction of a Moogle Relm had painted on her wall, much to Setzer's fury.

Terra made a sound of agreement. Edgar closed the door before walking into the room, sitting at the foot of her bed. "Don't you want to get married?" He asked, putting on a particularly hurt tone.

"No! No of course I want to marry you!" Terra exclaimed sitting bolt upright, her green hair had been taken out of her ribbon, flowing in rivers down her back. "I just... I don't want to spend the rest of my life having children." She said sadly.

"And I don't want you to do that if you don't. We don't have to have children." Edgar replied, sitting next to Terra, kissing her on the cheek and running a hand through her jade coloured hair. Terra's face gained a little pink colour across her cheeks, but smiled brightly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Terra asked happily.

"Of course. Now, get some sleep, before long the wedding will be here." Edgar said, kissing her forehead.

"How long?" Terra asked in apprehension.

"It should be a week, more or less." Terra's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded. Edgar rose to leave the room but Terra caught his hand in hers. "Don't go. Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, not quiet able to meet his eyes. Edgar raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, my lady." He said sitting on the edge of the bed once more.

Terra smiled. "Thank you." She truly meant those words, like she'd never before.

* * *

A/N this was meant to be funny and then I just got all deep and meaningful or something on myself!

So, basically let me just explain a few things:

-Locke and Celes are together, but not engaged/married/whatever else you want to say.

-Terra doesn't know about *ahem* stuff, due to her not experiencing teenage years, so naturally, she had no idea what having children involved!

-This is the most explicit chapter, don't worry guys! (just to repeat it)

So, I've never really got the point of a queen (Back in medieval times I mean). Because, you know, as your average History student, I realize that queens certainly stepped out of their job description many many times; but in general, was their job description literally to provide an heir? Because that really sucks!

And... I think we're good there now! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!

So, review, take care and I'll see you sometime next week, or whenever the next chapter is ready really!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love you 62 people! You, you 62... I love you all. Yep, so! Moving onto the next chapter! So, have fun ready I guess?**

**Disclaimer: No... No I don't own this game... I can speak Japanese, but sadly am not yet part of a JRPG making game company... One day!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The day of the wedding was finally here. Terra had been whisked away early in the morning by several maids and a very excited Relm with Celes following behind sighing at Relm's over excitedness. She was currently sitting in a chair in front of an ornately decorated mirror. Terra failed to see why she needed to be kept from the morning, after all it was an evening wedding. Some maids were currently combing and tying her waist length green hair into a somewhat smoother version of her usual ponytail; yet a few unruly curls still managed to escape the white ribbon holding her hair in place and frame her face.

Terra was dressed in a long white gown which just swept the floor; the top half hid a bodice – which Celes assured was 'a perfectly good thing to wear' (although Terra doubted it a great deal) – and was much like her usual, wholly more comfortable, red dress. The Skirt swept out from underneath a loose thin red belt tied vaguely around her waist, and flowed gently to the floor; it was a wedding dress adapted to the heat of the dessert; and despite it being an evening wedding, it was still relatively hot in the desert.

The maids had already tried to get Terra to part from her beloved blue pendant, but she resolutely refused! In compromise, they had cajoled Terra into wearing some short white gloves and a pearl necklace.

"There!" Relm declared suddenly, snapping Terra from her gazing into the mirror. "All done!" She said whilst adjusting the newly added tiara studded with what Terra thought were yellow opals around the white ribbon and the see-through white veil flowing down to her mid back. "Perfect for your husband to be." Relm added, winking with the maturity of one far past just-turned 11. Terra's cheeks coloured a little bit and she looked down to her shoes.

"You look beautiful Terra." Celes smiled, adjusting her own white bridesmaid dress. Celes and Relm had both taken the place of Terra's bridesmaids – although she still wasn't entirely sure of their purpose. "Do you have something borrowed?"

"Yes" Terra said pointing to the pearl necklace.

"Something blue?"

Terra nodded pulling at her blue pendant that rested itself just in the top of her dress.

"Something old?"

"Yes! The tiara was given to me with the description that it is passed down among the princesses of Figaro." Relm chimed. "Sabin said so." She added.

"Alright. Something new?"

"Yes, this ribbon is new, I found it yesterday next to my bed." Terra said quietly, she felt as though the air was heavy, she was getting extremely nervous with anticipation.

"Excellent." Celes finished shortly. She opened her mouth to say something but a sharp knock at the door interrupted her.

"It's time to go Terra." Setzer said his voice full of mirth, as usual. Terra had asked him to walk her down the aisle. Terra had no father figure, both her real father and General Leo were dead; she had considered Cyan, but he had opted out, saying it was too soon for him to be so 'intimately involved with a wedding ceremony.' She couldn't ask Sabin or Locke, they were Edgar's best men so Setzer was the only natural option left, after all, as kind as Shadow may be to Relm, he was Relm's father, no one else's.

Terra swallowed thickly and nodded, walking towards the doors. "Ah! Can't forget – gotta put your veil down." Setzer said, his towering height making it easy for him to pull Terra's veil down in front of her face; it spilled down her front and reached the bottom of her ribs. It was thin enough to see through, but made her view tinged in white and slightly grainy. "There ya go! Oh, take these flowers too." He added thrusting a small bouquet of light pink roses and sprigs of lilac into Terra's hands. "Now then m'dear, let's get you married!" Setzer's face lighting up with glee.

Terra's heart was pounding out against her corset – which felt ten times tighter than it was before – she was sure she'd never been this anxious in her life. The evening sky had never looked so bloody to Terra; the dark red colour emanating from the sun that dispersed itself across the sky, lightening as it went, never looked so threatening before. Usually, it would look beautiful, spilling through the open balconies and courtyards and dying the stones that paved the floor. Setzer had stopped before the big oaken doors that led into the throne room; they'd never seemed so big! The smiling faces of the carved statues either side of the door were now imposing down on Terra, towering over her from on high. Her breath was coming in short gasps now, the sound of the crowd from outside went louder and louder…

"Calm down dear, you're more nervous than anyone I've ever seen get married!" Setzer's face widened into a smile, his scars stretching out over the pulled skin. "Ooh, speaking of which," He said, placing his elbow out for Terra to take as the chatter stopped and a march started up, "Let's go." He said excitedly before the doors opened and they stepped forwards in sync.

The first thing that struck Terra was the amount of people in the room; there were more people in one room than she'd ever seen! She didn't even know any of them. Her heart started pounding again, but harder this time. Her breaths were shorter. The whispers seemed louder.

She looked down the aisle to where Edgar was waiting at the top in a suit of black, he gave her an encouraging look amidst a dumb founded smile. Terra could barley breath as she saw him, she had to look away, down at the floor. Locke and Sabin standing close by. All their other friends were sitting on the top pews, even Shadow. Terra guessed that Relm and Celes were behind here, but all she could focus on was standing upright. Setzer squeezed Terra's elbow, giving her a little bit of comfort, but she was still anxious.

Eventually, they made it to the end of the aisle, Setzer passed Terra over to Edgar, where Edgar took Terra's hands into their own, they stood opposite each other, with and elderly looking priest standing before them. Terra could truly see how many people were gather here now – it must've been hundreds, the throne room was always big, but now it seemed to tower around her. Even Edgar's small height advantage on her, which usually seemed comforting, now seemed distressing.

The elderly man began to speak, but Terra couldn't hear, it just seemed a loud mess of sounds, mixing in with the others sounds from around the room – a whisper here and a shuffle there. It seemed to go on forever, and the longer it went on for, the harder Terra's heart beat and the dizzier she seemed to get.

"I do." She heard Edgar say from in front of her. Terra looked up into his piercing blue eyes, looking at him for the first time since she'd arrived across from him.

The priest said some vows to Terra which she repeated absent-mindedly.

"I do." She said mechanically when the priest paused awaiting her response.

They shuffled a little, and rings were placed on both Edgar and Terra's hands. Terra was growing more and more anxious, she was starting to tremble slightly, she felt unable to breath properly at times, the dizziness was almost unbearable. A ringing started up in her ears, the most infuriating sound and Terra gained a little sheen of sweat all over her body.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest concurred merrily, closing the small book her was holding.

Edgar lifted Terra's veil over her head. Edgar leaned in for a kiss, which Terra complied with. Her trembling was spreading all over her body from her hands, the clapping in the background was so loud.

"Terra?" Edgar whispered into her ear.

"So… loud…" Terra mumbled before her world went black.

Terra awoke sometime later, staring up at a light green ceiling. She was lying on a bed – a very soft bed, the dress and corset still on, the veil however was removed. She sat up, not trembling, sweating or breathing heavily; in fact she was perfectly fine physically; internally however, Terra was still reeling.

She looked around, taking in the foreign surroundings.

"You're awake." A voice said from next to her. Terra turned to see Edgar sitting next to the bed in a chair.

"Edgar…" She said looking at him, he seemed on edge. "I'm sorry." Terra said looking down at her hands, deciding the gloves were annoying and taking them off, taking care to put the rings back on the right finger, taking a moment to look at them.

"What're you sorry for? It's my fault I put you through that. Besides, the wedding's not yet over." He said, standing to be closer to Terra, putting his hand around her smaller one.

"What do you mean? It's dark outside." Terra asked, confusion seeping through her voice.

"People are down stairs eating, dancing and talking still." Edgar said squeezing her hand, "shall we go?"

Terra thought for a moment, it was her wedding day, she had to go. "Yes, lets." She paused before asking a question that was burning her mind. "Where are we?"

"Oh, this? This is my room." Edgar replied nonchalantly. Before leading Terra out and through twisting corridors, the implications and customs of court life still confused her and probably would continue to forever. "You look beautiful by the way." Edgar kissed her cheek and Terra blushed before they stepped out into the ball room.

"There you are!" Relm said excitedly as soon as she spotted Edgar and Terra. "We were so worried! Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Relm asked at about a million miles an hour. Celes hurried over and place a hand on Relm's shoulder.

"Slow down Relm, she's only just woken up." Celes laughed, a mildly flushed looking Locke following after her. Terra gave her a look of thanks. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Terra said quietly, her voice still not used to being used.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Locke said spiritedly, his words slurring together mildly.

Terra laughed a little bit, "thank you." She said smiling, before looking around to take in her surroundings.

The room they were in was huge – the ceiling rose far above heights Terra could imagine; the whole room was lit with a sort of orange-yellow glow from the candles hung everywhere. The walls were painted a rich shade of red, the floor was a yellow polished stone. Staircases rose up to higher floors from wither side of the main staircase that Edgar and Terra were currently standing on. Terra could see many well-dressed officials milling around, some were dancing to the band, and some were standing and talking. Others however, were drinking whilst seated at tables, Setzer, Sabin, Mog, Strago and, surprisingly, Shadow were playing cards from what Terra could see; Celes and Locke had departed and gone to dance whilst Relm gone to find Gau and looked to be persuading him into something. Terra hoped he used all the common sense he had if it was another of Relm's mischievous ideas.

"Would you like to dance, love?" Edgar asked, pulling Terra out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded her head, and let Edgar lead her away.

* * *

After more dancing than Terra thought she could do, the night finally drew to a close; the well-wishers and representatives filled out the room. Until just Edgar, Terra, Setzer, Locke, Celes and Sabin remained, Gau and Relm had not been seen for hours, Cyan, Strago and Mog had declared they were too tired and Shadow just disappeared.

"We're gonna turn in for the night, so we'll see you later." Setzer spoke on behalf of everyone. "Don't stay up too late." Setzer winked before wandering off, the rest wishing them well and following behind. Terra blushed a little at the implication and gazed up at Edgar with big round eyes, the one glass of alcohol she'd consumed had given her a new found confidence.

"Let's go." Edgar said, taking Terra's hand and leading her up the stair case.

"But where to? Where do I go now?" Terra asked confusedly.

Edgar paused and looked at Terra. "We're going to my room of course." Terra's eyes widened, her eyebrows raised and her blush deepened. "Did no one tell you-?"

Terra nodded and looked at the ground. She definitely remembered the conversation she'd had with Celes a week previous. It still caused her minor blushing, but over the week she'd grown more comfortable with the idea.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Edgar asked slowly, pausing outside his door. Terra nodded slowly, and they went in for the night.

* * *

Terra awoke feeling the sunshine on her face. She felt the unfamiliar feeling of another body wrapped around her own. Her body gave a start, and then she calmed immediately realizing it was Edgar. He was lying on his front, his arms were wound around Terra's body which was positioned on her left side. She thought back to the events of last night, she was married! It wasn't the smoothest ceremony ever, but it was still a lawful marriage. Terra held her right hand in the air so she could study the rings better. The wedding band was a simple gold to match the engagement ring, with Queen of Figaro engraved lightly around the edge in a loopy script. Terra looked over to Edgar, his right hand was just visible to Terra; his wedding band had the same faint loopy script spelling out King of Figaro. Of course, he was also Queen now! She had a whole country of people relying on her and Edgar. The burden was great, but they would share it, together. This was love, wasn't it?

Terra shifted and wriggled out of Edgar's embrace, choosing instead to wake up fully. She remembered Edgar did not like mornings from the journey and he did not enjoy being unnecessary woken. Terra sat up and stretched, feeling exposed. She looked around for the biggest item of clothing she could. There – Edgar's shirt. Terra draped it across herself, it did not cover her completely, but it was sufficient. She stood and stretched, feeling a little bit sore and her head pounded minorly from the alcohol she'd drunk last night.

Terra crept quietly across the room, searching for a bath tub somewhere. Looking back to make sure she hadn't woken Edgar up, Terra honed in on her target, locating a bathroom through a door in the large bedroom.

After washing and drying herself and her hair, Terra put Edgar's shirt on once more, and crept out of the bathroom.

"I was looking for my shirt." Terra heard Edgar say.

"How long have you been awake for?" Terra asked, returning to flat feet, tiptoes were no longer necessary.

"Since just after you went into the bath I suppose." Edgar replied from his perch on the edge of his bed. He was fully dressed on his bottom half, but he was completely lacking a shirt.

"I thought you didn't like mornings?" Terra asked, playing with him, not moving from her stance

"Not usually, but when I can wake up to this..." Edgar smirked.

"Oh." Terra removed the shirt, "I suppose you'll be wanting this back then." Terra said holding out the shirt.

"No, not at all." Edgar said hungrily, causing Terra to blush.

* * *

"Good morning Terra!" Sabin said, cheerily as always, "I hope my brother didn't keep you away from out company for too long." Sabin chuckled mirthfully. Terra blushed pink and looked down whilst Sabin patted his brother on the back and moved off to go somewhere. Terra caught her reflection in a mirror they passed on the way to the kitchen.

She chosen a light periwinkle blue dress, much like her usual red one, except with long sleeves; with a multi-coloured wrap around skirt with a deep blue cape instead of the usual lilac. She tied her long green hair up as usual with the white ribbon – which had turned out to be a gift from Edgar. She noticed she looked a lot happier than usual, she had a certain glow about her.

She was studying the paintings and scenery around her when she felt Edgar's eyes on her. Terra smiled to herself, deciding not to look up at him until he said something.

"Terra."

"Edgar? What's wrong?" Terra asked jovially.

"You know I can't stay for long."

"Of course." Terra nodded sadly.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, but then I've got to go my love."

Terra nodded, smiling at Edgar's new way of referring to her.

After rounding a few more corners and up and down a fair amount of steps, where they passed no shortage of paintings, the windows seemed to be in endless supply too, but the scenery was beautiful in its own way; the sand almost looked like a golden sea rippling in the breeze, the golden Chocobos blended in perfectly, their shiny feathers like a soft cushion.

"I'll have to leave you here, but I'll see you soon my love." Edgar said, kissing Terra on the cheek. "Just explain what you want to do, they'll understand." He said before kissing Terra once more and leaving the way they came.

Terra sighed and turned to face a small wooden door. She pushed it open and the heat hit her instantly. She realized it would be hot – it's a kitchen! But she didn't realize it would be quite that hot.

"Oh, My lady!" A blonde cook said from the doorway, she had a friendly face and was dressed in a loose blue dress with a white apron covering it.

Terra smiled at her and returned the curtsey the cook gave her. "Please, call me Terra." Terra hated being addressed formally, she would do anything she could to be called by her proper name.

"Of course M- Terra. What brings you to the kitchen?" The maid asked, still not quite able to meet with Terra's eyes out of years of deeply ingrained respect.

"I was wondering if I would be able to cook something."

"Of course! Lady Katarin is over there with her baby, you should be able to cook with no one getting in your way over there."

"Thank you." Terra said, doing a little curtsey before walking over to where the kind cook had gestured. There was a maze of white tables with cooks all gathering around them, and many cooks fighting over which cooker they could use, the heat was less intensified the further Terra got towards where Katarin was cradling her baby.

"Good morning Katarin!" Terra greeted happily. Katarin was cradling her baby, urging her to sleep whilst making what appeared to be a food mixture with her free hand. She look utterly tired!

"Oh, good morning Terra. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you last night, Duane and I had to put Mist to bed." Katarin said after a moment, she was using all of her skill to do all three jobs at once.

"Don't worry, its okay. Here, let me do that for you." Terra replied, taking over the job of stirring the food-like mixture.

"Oh, thank you Terra. I would've given Mist to Duane but the children all wanted to play with him, so I had to take her and- oh Terra, you're going to be so lucky when you have children." Katarin finished, pausing for a moment to watch Terra. She looked up down at Katarin from her perch on the top of a counter with wide eyes.

"When I have- children?" Terra paused her job to think. "Oh, I'd forgotten about that."

"Remember it! It's is your duty now! Don't worry, it can't be as painful as some of the injuries you've collected on your journeys." Katarin grinned as Terra's eyes widened in horror. Katarin giggled and stopped the nearest servant going by, asking them to place Mist back in her bed now she was asleep. "Ah, good morning Relm! You look… awful." Katarin said, struggling to put it politely.

"I'm sure I can't look worse than I feel." Relm replied groggily. Terra turned to look at Relm and was shocked by what she saw. Relm looked pale and pasty, her eyes had dark rings under them.

"What happened Relm?"

"She had a drinking contest with Gau it appears." Celes replied shortly from behind Relm. "It also appears that Gau's alcohol tolerance is about ten times better than Relm's."

Terra giggled and shook her head. "So I guess you've been told to come and drink some water?" Terra asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice for Relm's sake.

"Yes, and I still feel like shi-"

"Relm!" Celes reprimanded from behind. Celes shook her head, smiling a little bit. "Even when severely hung over you still manage to keep your foul mouth."

"You would too if you'd had my family!" Relm replied. "Anyway, do you know where shadow is? I have a feeling he wouldn't be too pleased if he found me today." Relm added sheepishly. Since Shadow had been revealed to be Relm's father,she had been on the low every time she did something wrong; it didn't pay to be mischievous when you had a ninja for a father.

"Can we ever find Shadow?" Celes asked raising and eyebrow.

Terra considered this for a moment – it's true, Shadow had an uncanny ability to disappear at times without leaving a trace.

Relm groaned before downing another glass of water that Katarin had fetched for her.

"I'm gonna go… lie in a dark room for a while." Relm said turning to leave. "Oh, h-hey dad! How're you?" Relm asked trembling when she turned to find Shadow standing behind her. "I'll see you later guys." Relm added before being dragged off by Shadow who was muttering things to her under his breath.

"Will we see her again today?" Celes asked rhetorically.

Terra laughed along with Katarin and Celes before saying a little internal prayer for Relm, and possibly Gau too. There was no doubt that Shadow wouldn't tell Strago which was probably a good thing, although he would no doubt be angry, he's somewhat less threatening than Shadow. It's the Ninja thing.

* * *

"Did you see Relm at all today?" Terra asked Edgar once they were back in their room that evening.

"No, not once. Why?" Edgar asked from his perch on the side of the bed.

"Relm and Gau had a drink contest last night, Relm was so hung over this morning I doubt she could see straight. Anyway, Shadow appeared and dragged her off somewhere. No one's seen her for the rest of the day."

Edgar laughed at the story. "That explains it. She's probably been shut in a dark room by Shadow. He would be one scary father to have."

Terra nodded in agreement, true very true; before joining Edgar in the bed.

* * *

**There we go, have a chapter guys!**

**I hoped you like it! Drop a review is you want (it would be nice... *hint hint*) I'll have a chapter up by... sometime soon; school just started and it's my last year at primary school and exam week starts the day before my birthday this time! Yaaaay... oh well, started on my birthday last year D:**

**Anyway, see you guyses later!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we are! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own this game, but maybe one day I will make a game like this! ...No? Okay, never mind then...

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

8 ½ months later.

It had started that morning with a gush of water, shortly followed by searing pains. Terra had been anticipating this day with a sense of dread and delight. Edgar however, had been completely petrified. His own mother had died in childbirth - Edgar had slowly explained it to her one night when she brought up children, in the vain hope he might understand that she was pregnant - and he was so afraid the same thing would happen to Terra.

_"It's fine, I'm still strong from our travels, remember?" She had reassured him. F__inding out she was pregnant just before her 20th birthday, the conception date exactly on their wedding day, was a surprise; she was shocked and very scared - but extremely happy. Then, one night, when he'd asked why her stomach was so round, she'd finally come clean. She was around five months pregnant, her stomach rounding out and her body changing 'rather dramatically' (Relm had claimed that when she'd come to visit with Shadow and Interceptor and insisted on drawing Terra)._

_"But you're small, and a good deal younger than she was."  
_

_"Edgar…." It was true, Terra was a small woman, and was still very young. "Listen to me Edgar, I promise nothing will happen. I will be fine! And you're going to have a son or daughter." Terra tried to reassure him again._

_Edgar smiled a little, placing a hand on Terra's rounding stomach. "What if it's twins?" Edgar asked warily, his piercing blue eyes not quiet able to meet Terra's own young green eyes._

_"I can assure you there's just one baby in here."_

_"Good, I couldn't handle you being pregnant with twins."_

_"Edgar…" Terra sighed. She was nervous too, she knew nothing of her own mother, and Katarin had stayed mum on the subject, not wanting to scare her. Katarin had expected Terra's first child to come along in years, not within months of the wedding, so she kept silent mostly out of her own shock. "Let's just concentrate on looking forward to meeting our child."_

_Edgar nodded, and kissed Terra on the cheek before leaving the room. Terra heaved a sigh, shifting her growing stomach and pushing herself off their bed; she'd never realized just how much weight she'd have to carry around._

* * *

Throughout the day the contractions had worsened considerably, according to the doctors it was a fast moving labor, but Terra refused to believe that – it had been 7 hours already! Edgar had been forced to leave the room after the first hour (In which he paced worriedly and held Terra's hand like she'd disappear if he ever let go), but apparently he was waiting just outside the door in case he was needed despite doctors repeatedly telling him to work and a very worried chancellor asking if his king had gone A.W.O.L. Terra smiled inwardly at that.

5 hours of pain and new sensations later, and finally, a baby was born. The baby gave a several strangled cries, affirming that his place was truly firm in the world. Terra sighed in relief and lay back in the pillows behind her. She'd worked throughout the night to give birth and finally – a baby. Katarin and Celes had stood vigil by her side the whole time. Relm had originally been there too but the human blood and screaming had grossed her out considerably, forcing her to leave the room.

The baby's shrill cry echoed throughout the room reacting to the new air and cold atmosphere. They were quickly whisked away from Terra's tear blurred sight and placed hurriedly onto some scales - where the midwives shouted out some numbers that made no sense in her mind - and was wrapped into a blue blanket.

"It's a boy!" One midwife said excitedly, holding up the baby, Terra smiled happily - a baby boy, maybe he'd be just like Edgar, just like her love - but Terra was too tired to react in anyway. As soon as the midwives had stepped away from her, seemingly finished, Terra collapsed into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was the baby's shrill cry and people shouting her name.

* * *

Hours later, Terra awoke on a more familiar bed, feeling considerably sorer than she'd remembered. The evening light pierced through the curtains. Terra sat up slowly, wincing the whole time. Katarin was right, it was painful but she'd live.

"You're awake" A voice said softly from beside her. She turned to see Edgar sitting next to her in a chair next the bed.

"What happened?" Terra asked, he voice groggy.

"You feel asleep from exhaustion. But by gods did you scare me! Please, don't even do that again." Edgar said, his voice laced with fear and worry.

"I'm sorry." Terra said. "But I did tell you everything would be fine."

Edgar chuckled and kissed Terra on the cheek. "You're right, but just don't scare me like that next to time prove your point."

Terra looked into Edgar's piercing blue eyes. He seemed so relived. She felt bad for scaring him like that though. Terra looked down to see a crib added across the room. It was wooden and sturdy, looking particularly old and there were many engravings in the smooth cherry coloured wood. "Is our son in there?" Terra asked tentatively, she was immeasurably nervous at that thought, she had another child to care for, but this time it was a baby and so very vulnerable.

"Yes, would you like to see him?" Edgar asked excitedly. Striding over to the other side to the other side of the room and stooping down to gently pick up a small sleeping baby. H returned and place the bundle of cloth into Terra's arms. A small face poked out of the cloth. Topped with green hair mildly more yellow than Terra's own hair, a small cute nose and rounded lips that lay on tanned skin, much dark than Terra's own skin colour. Small eyes opened and Green orbs stared back at Terra, a colour slightly bluer than her own eyes. He opened a toothless mouth and closed it again, before deciding to settle on sleep.

"He reminds me of pictures of Sabin when he was a baby."

Terra smiled at Edgar, studying the father-son similarities that already seemed apparent to her, before focusing her attentions back on the baby in front of them. "We still need a name for him." Terra said after a while.

"I've been thinking." Edgar replied. Terra looked up at him expectantly. "How about Matthew?"

Terra considered it for a minute "Matthew." She said testing it out. "I like it."

"It was to be the back-up name for me and Sabin."

Terra giggled. "I can't imagine you being called Matthew."

Edgar grinned at her. "We still need a middle name you know. It's a Figaro thing"

"How about Sabin? Seeing as you said he looks like a young Sabin."

"No complaints here!" Edgar said, "But we'll have to ask Sabin's permission."

"Where is he now?" Terra inquired.

"Probably waiting right outside the door." Terra's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "They've all been waiting for you to wake up so they can see Matthew."

"We should probably let them in then." Terra said, sitting further upright and adjusting her long cornflower blue night dress.

"You can come in now." Edgar said to the expectant crowd gathered outside the door. People surged into the room. Everyone from their journey was their minus Umaro and Gogo and Cyan who'd said he was unfortunately too busy to even leave the castle. Even Mog had arrived bringing two Moogles with him. The orphans came in under the watchful eyes of Duane and Katarin – who was holding a sleepy 1 year old Mist on her hip. A few of the orphans jumped up onto the bed, shifting it uncomfortably making Terra wince. Katarin gave her an apologetic look but Terra just smiled and shook her head.

"So, what've you named him?" Asked Locke expectantly.

"Mathew." Edgar replied shortly.

"He's tiny." Said one of the orphans indignantly.

"Lucas!" Duane warned.

"Sorry Lucas mumbled jumping off the bed again, shifting its wait once more making Terra wince slightly.

"We'll go now if that's okay, I'll see you in the morning. Congratulations." Katarin said happily whilst herding the 6 other orphans out of the room.

"Congratulations." Duane seconded before leaving after Katarin.

"He got your green hair, that's for sure!" Setzer pointed out, chuckling.

"And he got your eyes too, is there anything he did get from you Edgar." Relm added teasingly, before Shadow put a firm hand on her shoulder causing Relm to look down sheepishly.

"We'll have to leave before Relm does anything she regrets. You have my and Strago's congratulations." Shadow said before leaving, pulling a reluctant Relm behind him.

"Congratulations!" Relm managed to get out before being dragged through the door.

"Congratulations." Celes and Locke said in almost unison before leaving with a very happy looking Setzer who winked at Terra before following after them.

"I'll look forward to teaching him all kinds of things." Setzer chuckled and Edgar's face paled considerably.

"We'll be down the hall if anyone needs us." Mog said before leaving with the two other Moogles, Mogu and Kupo, who were both very excited at seeing a human/esper baby and said they'd be staying for a few months. Gau left soon after, with some prodding from Sabin.

"What about the middle name then?" Sabin asked when he was the only on left in the room. Terra looked at Edgar who nodded but stayed silent.

"We were wondering if you would be okay with us using Sabin." Terra said questioningly.

"M-my name?" Sabin stuttered in shock, "of course! I suppose he does like the baby me."

"Good, because we would've had to do a coin toss if you didn't give permission, and you know how they always end with me!" Edgar chuckled.

"Of course bro, do you think I'd ever have a problem with that?" Sabin laughed, clapping his brother on the back. "Well, I'll leave you two to it, take care of my nephew now!" He called back happily before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Edgar sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Terra. "This could be the start of months of no sleep." He said tiredly, looking down at Matthew who was wriggling in Terra's arms.

"I don't mind not sleeping, as long as our son is safe." Terra replied happily, kissing Edgar on the cheek.

"Why don't we let Matthew rest and not sleep then?" Edgar asked.

Terra giggled, rising to put Matthew back in his crib and re-joining her husband in the bed.

* * *

So, As for the name: Matthew is one English translation of Sabin's Japanese (nick)name.

マシアス (マッシュ) - Mashiasu (Masshu). The official translation is Macías (Mash) but you can pronounce Masshu as Matthew, and Macías as Matthias. So I chose to go with Matthew! There we have it!

I hope you enjoyed, drop a review if you please and stay tuned for neck time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long guys! But I've finally written the latest chapter! This is the chapter where you can get where the title come from at last.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: no, I sadly do not own this franchise.

* * *

Chapter 4

The three and a half years since Matthew had been born had been three and a half years of relative peace; the kingdoms were all atill licking their wounds from the war that the clown manic had forced upon them. With a string King and Queen at thei helm however, the Kingdom of Figaro was doing unexpectedly well, progressing in leaps and bounds. As for the royal family, they had stayed as kind and caring as ever. Matthew Sabin was now 3 and a half years old, although surprisingly collected for a three year old - not running around causing mayhem as his father had expected. His father loved him dearly and spent as much time as possible with him and his first daughter Sapphire Jade ('Leave it to Edgar to name his daughter after precious gems' Setzer had joked). Sapphire had a head of green hair, identical in colour to her mothers, but had the piercing blue eyes of her father. She was already a beauty at just 2 years old. Her mother had it particularly easy with her children, both deliveries had been smooth and easy, and her children were particularly quiet and collected, much like herself. Sabin had also recently married, a woman he had found lost on the mountain (although Edgar had predicted that the tale was purpley fictional). Setzer had finally got ahold of Maria's (and this time the real Maria's) hand in marriage, they'd had one child together as of yet. Similarly Locke and Celws had been recently married, with their child Silver a strong and energetic two year old, expectedly tomboyish. Shadow had finally settled in Thamasa with Relm and Strago, the three were regularly visited by Gau - who had learnt to speak and behave 'like a proper gentleman' - and Cyan whenever he could. It seemed that all had finally become well in the world.

Today, however, Terra was to give birth again, but to twins this time. Edgar had been worried sick, his fear of childbirth was still very real, and even more so this time as it was twins – the same birth had killed his mother.

_"You're still younger than her Terra!" Edgar had said, expressing his fears._

_"Don't worry! Everything will be fine, didn't I promise you this last time? And the time before that?" Terra's surprising optimism in the face of danger had never eased to amaze the Figarian King._

_"You're still only 23 Terra. What if I lose you? I could never face Matt or Sapphire again." Edgar had argued back, his hands trembling mildly from worry._

_"You won't, it won't have to come to that. I promise. Besides, technology has improved since then. I have a better chance now than ever before." _

_"We don't have magic now. You could die and there would be nothing I could do about it." Edgar fretted, twiddling the pencil between his fingers faster than ever._

_"You could die too - what would I do then?" Terra raised an eyebrow at Edgar's lack of response. "Excatly. Besides, haven't I promised you that I will survive?" Terra said firmly and decisively ending the argument, clasping Edgar's larger hands gently within her own small, delicate hands._

_Edgar sighed reluctantly and nodded, kissing his wife on the cheek as a sign of compliance, before getting back to his drawings of various blueprints. His work fascinated Terra, the way he drew with such skill and ease. The gentle flick of his wrist that twined lines together to make fascinating drawings, and one day fascinating machines. It was almost reminiscent of Relm's astounding drawings._

However, the assurance was not to be entirely true, the birth was extremely difficult; Edgar could barely contain his worry. Every few minutes muffled screams and other unpleasant sounds of pain would issue from the room Terra was in, nothing his friends could do would distract him from Terra's obvious pain. The two Moogles, Mogu and Kupo who'd decided to take up residence in Figaro Castle, had helpfully distracted Matthew and Sapphire. Celes and Locke's daughter, Silver, was also playing with the children and Moogles, which meant Celes was free to try and help Terra as best as she could, whilst Locke distracted himself with the children. Sabin sat in silence with Edgar outside the room Terra was in, wincing slightly every time another scream ripped from her throat. Relm, now 15, was currently in the room with Terra, ignoring her own hatred of blood and the situation to help her friend, along with Katarin, who'd traveled to Figaro castle from South Figaro where she lived with Duane and their three children.

After 16 hours of waiting, the room finally fell silent as two lots of crying started up in unison - the first twin wouldn't cry until the second was also born. The room was a hustle of activity for a moment, before pandemonium was set loose. Edgar heard people calling out Terra's name frantically, as a midwife exited the room in a hurry.

"My Lady has fallen unconscious and the twins are not breathing Your Highness." She said panickedly before scurrying back into the room and shutting the door, but not before Edgar glimpsed a crack of the room. There was blood everywhere, staining the white sheets; nurses were frantically hurrying around and Celes' face was white as a sheet, blood staining her hands.

Sabin put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're not out of hope yet. There's still time." He said calmly, although his own sadness was evident in his voice. Edgar didn't even move for a minute, before collapsing down onto the floor, his head in his hands; this was _his_ fault and he was _entirely_ responsible; the guilt he felt was inexplicable - how would he be able to face Matthew and Sapphire? The uncaring part of him wanted to blame the two new children. Was this how his father had felt?

Relm was speechless. She'd been at Matthew and Sapphire's births and they'd both been completely fine. But now, this was completely different. There seemed to be blood everywhere, staining the white sheets, staining Katarin, Celes' and Relm's clothes, Relm's Pink dress had been splatted with the crimson liquid from the chest down in random patterns. Relm looked down at her hands to see them spotted with the slowly drying iron redness.

And Terra, oh Terra. Her face was completely white, no sign of life remained, the sheets around her were almost unsalvageable, it seemed to have gotten everywhere – even in the tips of her hair. Her eyes still showed the remains of the anguish she'd been in. She'd almost killed her voice off, from the intense screaming she had to do, jut to take an edge off the pain.

Relm looked at Celes, her eyes were blank and glassy, she showed no emotion at all. Her face was ghostly and her hair had streaks of blood from where she'd ran her hand through her hair. Katarin on the other hand was a crying heap in the corner. She was sobbing her heart out for her adoptive mother. Relm just didn't know how to feel yet, the shock was still coursing through her bloodstream. Now she could understand how Shadow had felt when he left, although she'd never quite forgive him for that

"Lady Relm!" A midwife said suddenly, "The twins – they're breathing!" She said happily, the joy seemed misplaced but fitting for the terrible situation.

"I'll tell Edgar." Relm said, she was surprised at the void of emotion in her voice. Relm walked over the door, she noted absentmindedly that she left a small stain on the door handle.

"They twins are alive, but sleeping." She said, her voice a flat monotone. Edgar was sitting on the floor, no emotion showed on his face – much like Celes. Sabin let out a deep breath but tensed immediately when he saw the state of her. Relm quickly re-entered the room where she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked tired, her eyes tinged with darkness, and her skin a sallow colour her hair was knotted and streaked with all different shades of ruddy brown. Turning away from the sight, she saw the nurses working quickly and efficiently on Terra, pumping her chest. Suddenly, Terra spluttered. Relm thought she'd misheard at first, before Terra drew her first breath, a long raspy sound. Everyone collectively released a breath, smiles returning to faces. Relm saw Katarin rise shakily, before Relm went over to her and hugged her so tightly, she thought Katarin would never breathe again. Celes had tears of happiness running down her face, smiling so widely muttering something about never being so scared in her life.

Relm sighed, relived as though the weight of the world had been hefted off her shoulders. Finally, everything retuned to how it should be.

* * *

A/N: so there we have it! I believe one more chapter or so and we've all finished here! I hope to enjoyed it :)

Drop a **review** if you kindly would, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
